Open Up to Me
by WolfLightningOmega
Summary: Maximum Ride is in denial of her feelings. When Fang and Max finally get a week together alone, without the kids. Feelings will be open and revealed. Will Fang be able to Max's hard wall and get her to admit her true feeling with out freaking out? Read
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Peoples! This is my first time so please go easy on me. The story is kinda short so sorry if you were expecting more. This story is about ****THE ALMIGHTY VICTORIOUS JUSTICE SAINT LIKE LEADER MAXIMUM RIDE!**** And here unspeakable co-flock leader, and bestfriend, FANG! **

**Summery:**

**Maximum Ride is in denial of her feelings. When Fang and Max finally get a week together alone, without the kids. Feelings will be open and revealed. Will Fang be able to Max's hard wall and get her to admit her true feeling with out freaking out? Read to find out! **

***NOTE. Sorry to those who are looking for LEMONS. but there is NO lemons here so change your rating factor to M and you will find lemons.* DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN the MR series...Yadda yadda yadda...James Patterson does**

**-WolfLightningOmega-**

**Max POV**

Here we were at the house we had managed not to destroy completely. We were still cleaning up from the last Eraser attack. If you were going to rate the damage, I would probably give it a good solid four.

Our house had three stories and each window didn't have screening on. Just the glass. The house was made of brick which was the color of my skin. (A dark tan color.) On the first floor of the house, one wall had been blown out completely. There had been a lot of windows smashed, but most of those were fixed now. Only a couple more to go.

On the first floor was Fang and I room. And no to those people in the back who are giggling about the thought of Fang and I having sex. We have separate bedrooms. Right across the hall in fact.

On the second floor, was the girls rooms. That would be Nudge and Angel. Both had rooms to there selves. There was a room connecting to Angels room that led into the girls game room. There was one down stairs that was for everyone. Plus one on the third level for Dylan, Iggy, and the Gasman (Gazzy). As I have just said, the third room is for the boys. Each one of them had there own rooms. Gazzy impaticular since he is named the Gasman for a reason. And BOY can I tell you stories about that. Since no one wanted to share a bathroom with Gazzy, he has his own bathroom that is connected to his bedroom. We MADE SURE, that his bathroom DID NOT connect to the hall way, because then the whole house would smell.

Fang and I were in the downstairs living room watching TV. Well...it was more me than him. Fang was on his _fancy_ new labtop that Bridgey-Fridgey sent him. He said he was updating his blog but I kept seeing a chat program pop up and him quickly turn the screen so I would see. A couple times I had seen the word Bridge, but that could have been my imagination.

So now you might be wondering why we are not taking care of the others. Well you see, they all died!...Just kidding! Actually my Mom and Jeb took them all to Universal Studios for Angel's birthday. Angel, specific wishes were for Fang and I to stay. So here we are, missing the fun, and really, REALLY angry at Angel.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Fang switch off his computer and angle himself so he was facing the TV. About five minutes later, I noticed that he was watching me but trying to appear that he was watching TV. Which, in my point of view, he was failing miserably.

I ignore him, and pretend I didn't notice him watching. About ten minutes later, I notice that he was still watching me. I started to blush, but kept my face straight. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I turned down the TV and looked at Fang straight in the eyes.

"Something wrong Fang that keeping you from watching anything but me?" I ask innocently. A smile spreads across his face, making me feel like I am in heaven. (Oh wait! I basically go there everyday! HA! HA! You get it? Heaven? Flying? Oh never mind.) He shakes his head no, so I continue watching TV. When I notice aging that he is still watching me. I turn my head and raise an eyebrow.

Fang smiles, before giving a sigh and sitting up straighter. He clears he throat before saying:

"Max" He begins,"We need to talk."

**~~/\~~**

**And that's the end of the first part. Please review! This is my first story so please go easy.**

**Thx,**

**WolfLightningOmega**


	2. UPDATE!

WolfLightningOmega here with update and news!

First off, I need to get this off my chest.

Okay! That's it! Anyone who thinks that this is my first story is quite stupid in fact! I find that quite insulting. Now you should know that when I wrote this, it took me just about 30 minutes to type. This story WAS a spire of the moment and I did not go over any spelling or anything. I also wrote this story and HAD miss placed the book somewhere in my house. I have found it now.

Second thing!

I am so sorry for not updating during the summer! I had planned to update then but that didn't happen because I had to baby sit my cousins who were staying with us for a month AND I also had to attend summer school AND go to work. I promise that by next week I will have the next chapter up for you guys.

I also want to thank everyone that reviewed my story. I got 21 reviews so far! So keep reviewing.

Thank you to:

thestarrose

Poseidon's Son Forever

Golden Dragon

Amian 4ever

Superstar21

bluequills1499

Feline Forever

gogreen216

alikat99

Harkel Tu

Twilight Chick 01

Deadlyblossom-2995

The Epic Thunder

snowflake13300

Wisdom is All

C00K13 QU33N

Jasmine

UH

Thank you to all! More will be here soon!

-WolfLightningOmega-


	3. Chapter 2: She did it again!

**Okay. So I know it's been like a month since I said I would update, but in my reality (kind of hard to get there since it's my world ;D ) it's been a week. So all of you guys out there who are keeping track of the date, I was on TIME!...In my own way. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I swear...and it is not some update from me. Please enjoy and tell me how you like it. Also if anyone has any ideas for the future of this story, I would be happy to hear them. :)**

**-WolfLightningOmega-**

Recap:

_Fang smiles, before giving a sigh and sitting up straighter. He clears he throat before saying:_

_"Max" He begins,"We need to talk._

Fang POV

I had been waiting for this moment for so long it was unbelievable. As I said that I made sure to keep my expression the same. I could just see the fear coursing through her as she took in my expression. Oh yes! This is exactly going as planned. I made a mental note to thank Angel for her genius plan she had. Now I could talk to Max alone with no interruptions and I couldn't wait. She never saw this coming! *evil laugh*

I watched as her as her expression turned into shock. She opens her mouth to speak, but only a small little squeak comes out. Quickly she closes her mouth and takes in a huge breath. When she finally opens her mouth again, her voice is small and it comes out as a high pitched squeaks. I can tell that she has not snapped out of her state of shock.

"About what?" She squeaked. I could tell that this was the last thing she expected. I knew that she had not gotten up and planned for all the kids to be gone, and then to top it off with me wanting to talk to her about something series. She probably thinking that something went wrong. That would be great!...In a non-mean way...

"About you. About me. About _us_, Max." I dropped my voice deeper and spoke in a whisper. **(A/N: Hey! That rhythms!)** I looked deep into her eyes. Damn they were so beautiful and ...

As soon as I said this, I watched Max as her expression turned from fear then quickly to guarded. If you didn't know Max, you never have seen the fear...but of course I did know Max and I knew her pretty well. Unfortunately I knew Max so well that I was the ONLY one who saw the fear come and disappear within seconds. She was really good at hiding her fear and putting on a brave front for everyone. Of course, Max might sometimes act like she's brave, but that didn't mean that she was mature about it. Which I don't exactly get...do you?

"Us? What us?" Max's voice was tense, as if she was tense as if she was getting ready to fight to get out of there. Her body had tensed up as if it was getting ready to spring up and flyaway. Hmmm..it seems Max was going to put on her brave front and be immature about. I gave her a look that said to cut the crap I know you know what we're talking about.

"You know exactly what were talking about." I looked intensely into her eyes. She couldn't look away, but she could sure the hell act like an innocent little kid that didn't know anything. This was going to take a while it seemed.

"I do?" Her effort was in vain, but she at least was trying.

"Yes, Max" I let the humor I saw in what she was doing drop into my voice. Oh she sooo funny! (I'm being sarcastic)

Her expression turned to amused, but I could tell that she was up to something but I couldn't tell what. She put her hand to her mouth and...giggled?

"Kidding! You should have seen your face" Okay now I'm confused! Max giggled at my confused expression, but just continued on what ever she was saying, "Your so fun to mess with! Anyway I wanted to talk to you too. So you see...when I said that I would lighten up on the rules, I didn't expect them all to blow it out of PROPORTION and DITCH us the next _day! _I mean really? Yeau, so know we have to _void_ that rule as much as I really don't want to! I mean now I won't have that nice peace I found, now that we don't have to watch the kids as much, of the one day of the rule applied! What's more, I have a feeling that Angel was part of it the whole time! I swear, when I get my-"

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. Leaning forewords, I put my face close to hers and silently laid a finger on her lips. Instantly she stops talking and looks at me with confusion and alarm.

"Your talk to much" Was my only reply, which confused Max even more. I slid the hand that was resting on her lips down so I was gently holding her chin. Max looked straight into my eyes, and for a few seconds I could theoretically see into her soul.

A memorizing expression came across her face, but I didn't know what of. She seemed to be stuck in some sort of trance. To me it only made her even more beautiful than she already was.

"I am?" She whispered. I could tell that she was just barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

"Just to me" I said seductively before swooping my pressing my lips to hers. You see over the past couple of days, we would come up to each other that close, but we wouldn't kiss or anything. Manly due to Max. Anyway, but now I was determined to kiss her and man did I like it.

As I pressed my lips to hers, I felt her body press closer to mine and heard a sigh come from her. Maybe this was a good sign I thought to myself.

I probably shouldn't have jumped ahead, because at that exact moment Max pushed me away and took a giant step back. She started backing up fast towards the door, all the while still not able to look away.

"I-er-um-have to go!" Max blurted out as she opened the door, ran out, and flew away...Well, I was close. *sigh*

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was so short, but I had to finish quickly so I could go to tutoring. Any way thanks for reading this. Watch out for the next chapter. And PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! R&R :)**

**-WolfLightningOmega-**

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**So if anyone happen to be reading this story, they would probably realized that one chapter didn't make any since. Well I'm really sorry! I accidentally uploaded the throng chapter to the wrong story! Thanks to the people who told me I about it. **

**i will be uploading a new chapter here soon and this time the RIGHT chapter. Anyways. Sorry about that. The next ****story is in the making!**

**-WolfLightning-**


End file.
